1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems for processing natural language queries for information in a structured knowledge base. In one example, the present invention may provide an interface through which information can be retrieved from a data archive in response to natural language queries.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of high performance data processing systems has greatly improved information accessibility. Using modern computers and processors, information from various sources can be almost instantaneously obtained. However, the value of information access is often frustrated by an inability to effectively cope with and exploit it. For example, given the vast amount of accessible information, it is often difficult and cumbersome to discern relevant data from extraneous information. Although information access is advancing, tools which facilitate the conversion of such information into useful and profitable knowledge are lacking.
Search engines represent one tool commonly used with Internet and other computer applications to provide information access. Typically, search engines index the content of a given system, and provide users with results by comparing queries with entries in the index. Conventional searching systems, however, cannot be tailored to a plurality of users having distinctive vernaculars and/or language preferences. Further, typical search engines are unable to dynamically learn by user feedback. That is, the utility of conventional searching tools does not improve with increased use. Moreover, conventional searching mechanisms are limited by a user's ability to articulate the query. For example, the user will not obtain useful results if the searching system fails to recognize the inputted query or the inputted query does not properly relate to the information sought.
Certain information access tools allow users to enter natural language queries, such as “How many German cars were sold in the US last year?” However, such systems are not easily personalized for different users. Further, these systems often lack the ability to dynamically incorporate and utilize user feedback to improve performance and efficiency. Thus, like other systems, the utility of these tools are not readily improved by way of increased use. Moreover, like other conventional systems, these tools are unable to effectively deal with ambiguities resulting from query terms. These systems also lack the ability to effectively deal with freeform and non-grammatical language queries. In addition, such natural language search tools are limited in their ability to effectively filter relevant information based on natural language input.
Methods, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to obviating one or more of the problems set forth above.